Burning Love
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Sometimes the simplest things can lead to a whole lot more. DickDonna.


**Title: Burning Love**

**Characters: Donna Troy, Dick Grayson**

**Synopsis: A takeoff from Passionate Kisses, one of my other stories, but this one is nothing but Dick/Donna!**

**Dedicated to my wonderful beta because I love her dearly! Hope things get better, sweetie, and congrats on your great SAT score!**

"_Cause your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of desire, and light my morning sky with burning love!" – Elvis Presley_

Donna breathed deeply, letting the air fill her lungs and trying desperately to calm her nerves as she sat on the couch, waiting for the inevitable knock on the door. What had been affectionately dubbed "Date Night" by herself and Dick was once again about to start, but something about tonight felt different, felt…she wasn't sure. She just knew that anticipation was racing down her spine and she couldn't seem to concentrate as she watched the seconds on the clock tick away slowly, as if the gods wanted her to suffer through every moment of waiting to tonight to begin.

She stared down at the palms of her hands as if she could literally see the nerves racing under the smoothness of her skin, watched the faint tremble and was surprised by it, a little unnerved to know that after all this time, she had finally realized the affect that he had on her.

It had been a long time coming and perhaps that was why the seconds were so slow to fade away, the moment of his arrival taking so long according to her mind. He had always been there for her, kind and caring, whenever she needed him, no matter what. He had been a constant companion when they were younger and someone who had believed strongly in her, in her mission and in the friendship that bonded them to each other. Looking back, it seemed that he was woven into the very fabric of her life and she simply couldn't imagine or even want to imagine a time without him.

They had always been close, friends who had loved one another deeply, but other things that always interfered with their lives, interfered with her discovering that perhaps more lay in the relationship between herself and Dick than simply being friends. He'd always been there and looking back, Donna realized that she had taken him for granted, that she had always simply assumed he'd be there, taking command of whatever situation they faced with his natural assertiveness and leadership qualities.

He was the heart and soul of the Titans and, she'd come to realize, herself as well.

But she'd been too busy looking in other directions, knowing that a steady source of love, support, and friendship was solidly behind her in Dick. And he'd done the same, falling for Kory, for Barbara, for so many other women who had entered into his life and his heart.

Things were changing and she wasn't sure that she could pretend this was just another night, that they were nothing more than friends anymore.

As the knock on the door sounded, she wiped her palms on her pants before standing up and walking over to answer the door. Opening it, she spied the boyishly handsome face of Dick Grayson just before the aroma of pizza hit her nostrils, forcing a smile from her.

"Smells good," she told him, stepping aside to let him in.

"Nice and warm and just the way you like it," Dick replied and she couldn't help but laugh as she told him in return, "Fine. You can pick the movie for tonight."

He grinned at her before pulling a DVD from the backpack slung over his shoulder. "It just so happens that I came prepared."

"Of course you did," she answered, rolling her eyes, finding it easy to fall into the old routine of bickering and bantering. Now that Dick was actually here in the room with her, the nerves had faded away and a simplicity and comfort that she couldn't explain had taken their place. "So what are we watching this time?"

As he replied, putting on the movie, she listened with half an ear, musing back to when they had first enacted this little monthly night between them.

"Date Night" had become an institution to the two of them, a time away from pressures and stresses, allowing them to just spend time with each other as friends. It had quickly evolved into little more than pizza and movie night, but somehow the simplicity seemed to suit them. Peace and contentment reigned supreme in the apartment as Donna grabbed two slices of pizza, handing one to Dick with a smile before walking to the couch and settling in, ready for a night of creature comforts, old friends, and, for her, new loves.

She wasn't sure when things had changed for her, only knew that they had, that one day she'd looked into the face of the man that she'd known forever and realized that her heart, purely and simply, gladdened at the sight. It wasn't a rocket of desire racing through her veins, but the slow and steady burn of love, a passion that lasted rather than fading with time.

Taking a bite of pizza, she looked over to Dick, seeing the smiling boy that she'd always loved in the man's face, the quick wit sparkling in his eyes, and casual way his hair was tousled from the motorcycle ride over. He was so carelessly handsome that it hurt her eyes to look at him and she turned away for a second, setting down the pizza on a paper plate while she tried to calm her mind and her body.

This wasn't the time, she told herself, it wasn't the time. And then as if something pulled her, she turned to face him, nerves building as she took a deep breath, all expression fading from her face as she looked at Dick.

He laid a soft hand on her shoulder, worried about her silence, before asking, "Are you alright?"

And at that moment, she'd had no choice but to let everything in her heart fill her eyes, letting every emotion and feeling that was swamping her come blazing into her eyes as she stared at him, shoulders tensed and her teeth worriedly nibbling on her bottom lip. A part of her rejoiced at being able to finally let him see beyond the façade of friendship and into the deeper recesses of her heart even as the rest of her screamed to just let things be. Before this moment, he'd been a friend and an essential and valuable part of her life; she could be risking all of that.

And yet, it was worth it, no matter what because she loved this man. She was taking a chance with one of the most important people in her life, taking a step into uncharted territory that she couldn't take back, and yet, she knew it was the right direction. For her, it was the only direction.

Moments ticked by and her nerves returned in full force, bombarding her, berating her, and then, she found her lips locked with his in the softest of kisses, felt his arms around her in a gentle embrace as he pulled her closer, treating her like spun glass, as if he couldn't believe that the dream that he'd had was finally becoming reality. His hands had caressed her arms, running up and down the silky length of skin before linking their fingers, letting their joined hands fall into his lap as he pulled her closer.

And after that first brush of lips, neither of them knew who initiated the next action, but suddenly, Donna was sitting on Dick's lap and their lips were meeting in a passionate frenzy of kisses, tongues tangling and hands tugging at clothes, eager to feel the touch of heated skin.

Her hands sought the steely strength of his back, the corded muscles under the hot flesh, and she stroked the length before latching her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer.

His hands found the curve of her hip, the sexy, feminine part of Donna that had always called to him over the years, his fingers grasping the bone and letting his thumb caress the sensitive spot, enjoying the shiver that lanced her body with his small action.

And after long minutes went by on the clock, they pulled back, each of them staring at each other in amazement, as if neither of them could believe that this was actually happening.

"Am I dreaming?" Donna asked softly, her lips tugging upwards in a curving smile as she nestled her face in the crook of Dick's neck.

He turned slightly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before letting his smile erupt as he whispered, "Whatever you do, don't pinch me."

And sometimes it was the little things that helped to show the truly important things in life: they loved each other. They always had.

The End.

**Love it, hate it, just let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
